


Гирлянда (Come home for Christmas)

by Ferry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferry/pseuds/Ferry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сириус Блэк успел подумать о том, что в его загробном мире будет темно…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гирлянда (Come home for Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Elga  
> Жанр: драма  
> Дисклеймер: герои и мир принадлежат Дж. К. Роулинг, но звезды принадлежат всем.

_Он не заслужил света, он заслужил покой._

_М. Булгаков, «Мастер и Маргарита»_

 

 

Что там будет темно, он ожидал. Нет, про свет в конце тоннеля, райские кущи и прочие маггловские идеи касательно жизни после смерти он слышал. Не говоря уж о туманах Авалона и остальных байках, в которые были склонны верить маги. У него даже было время об этом подумать – что само по себе удивительно. Но между тем мгновением, когда он ощутил прикосновение серой пыльной - нет, не пыльной, а какой-то истлевшей - ткани к лицу и увидел над головой резной свод Арки, и той секундой, когда он очнулся в этом месте, Сириус Блэк успел подумать о том, что в его загробном мире будет темно.

 

И мир оправдал его ожидания, встретив пришельца глубокой бархатной чернотой.

 

В которой что-то мерцало. Звезды? Нет…

 

Он встал и подошел к окну. И тут же понял, что это не окно. И что окна тут совершенно не может – не должно – быть. И вообще ничего подобного. Но – было.

 

Абсолютно прозрачное, странно упругое – он тут же двинул в него кулаком для проверки, кулак отскочил, как от боксерской груши, – нечто. Уходящее под ноги, нависающее над головой, норовящее обнять за плечи… Нет, все-таки нет. Тесно, но не настолько. Футов пятнадцать в поперечнике у этой сферы было.

 

Вот и слово нашлось – сфера. Или попросту – шар. Мячик для черной собаки. Прозрачный мячик с этой самой собакой внутри.

 

О, кстати!

 

Нет. Перекинуться не получилось. Сириус попробовал еще и еще раз, но анимагическая форма оставалась недоступной. Ну, по крайней мере, это точно не Азкабан. А то с его фирменным блэковским везением вполне можно было получить персональный ад в форме проклятого острова. Но форма оказалась другой.

 

Но что же это такое?

 

Он снова подошел к одной из изогнутых стен своего круглого «вместилища души». Пол был все-таки плоским, хотя создавалось ощущение, что прозрачная оболочка загибается под него, формируя правильный шар, а пол – всего лишь невидимый настил чуть ниже экватора сферы. Сириус положил ладони на прохладную поверхность стекла и всмотрелся в то, что было за ним.

 

В густой, не рассеивающей свет темноте проплывали – теперь он это понял совершенно отчетливо – такие же точно сферы. Какие-то были ближе, в них, казалось, можно было что-то рассмотреть, другие – дальше, самые дальние казались и вовсе жемчужинами, рассыпанными по черной тафте. У матери было платье…

 

И тут он понял, что сфера движется. А еще – что светятся не все шары. Некоторые освещены едва-едва – как его собственный, а некоторые можно разглядеть, только когда шар оказывается совсем рядом. Чуть заметно отливая перламутром по окружности, эти сферы были совершенно прозрачными, темными – и пустыми.

 

В освещенных сферах были люди.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Наверное, закономерно, что первым шаром, мимо которого его протащило, был шар его покойных родителей.  Точнее, тогда это показалось случайностью, нелепым совпадением; правила, по которым существовало и функционировало это место, начали укладываться в голове значительно позже.

 

А в тот момент он просто в какой-то прострации смотрел, как стоящая посреди своей сферы Вальбурга что-то выговаривает – с очевидностью на повышенных тонах, хоть не было слышно ни слова – устало сгорбившемуся  в кресле у камина Ориону. Что же здесь, вечное повторение пройденного? А неплохой такой ад, если подумать. И каждый – сам себе палач. Точнее - себе и близким. Если они есть.

 

Белла была одна. Темное, застегнутое под горло платье терялось в полумраке едва освещенного шара, и белое, застывшее в неподвижности лицо выглядело венецианской карнавальной маской. Целых три секунды Сириус разглядывал ее со спокойным любопытством: вот, наверное, как выглядит со стороны его собственная сфера и он в ней - фарфоровая кукла в пыльных тряпках, подвешенная в стеклянном шаре, тряхни, и в нем пойдет снег. А потом – перемкнуло, закоротило, и вспыхнуло в памяти последнее пережитое, с ударением на «жизнь»: бешеный оскал дорогой кузины, заклинание, удар… Сириус рванулся вперед, продолжая бой, рефлекторно сжимая пустую ладонь - нет здесь палочки, нет - и наваливаясь всем телом на ставший внезапно податливым изгиб сферы, толкая ее навстречу вдруг ожившему такой же яростью лицу.

 

Сферы соприкоснулись практически беззвучно, только волоски на руках дыбом встали да заложило на мгновение уши, и не успел он осознать полную нелепость происходящего, - рыбки-петушки в соседних аквариумах кидаются друг на друга через стекло, в полной уверенности своих булавочных мозгов, что вот сейчас-то они порвут ненавистного противника в клочки, - как два шара слились между собой. Вот как живые клетки делятся, им когда-то на гербологии объясняли, только наоборот.

 

Сириус все-таки был тяжелее, он сбил Беллу с ног, по инерции свалившись сверху, ища в гладкой – шелк? атлас? о чем он нафиг думает? – ткани хрупкое женское горло… А что еще прикажете делать? Если без магии? Сложить лапки на груди и ждать, пока эта бешеная кошка в лучшем случае выцарапает тебе глаза, а в худшем – вырвет сердце? С нее станется.

 

Все-таки, фамильное сходство – сильная штука. Как ни противно, приходится признать. Тонкие пальцы сомкнулись на его шее с совсем не женской силой, и последним, что он увидел в этой послежизни, стали закатывающиеся глаза двоюродной сестры. 

 

Когда он пришел в себя, в сфере было пусто. Сириус покрутил головой, оглядываясь, и, кажется, увидел-таки ее шар. Белла сидела, обхватив колени, и даже не смотрела в его сторону. Если, конечно, это была действительно она – на таком расстоянии он запросто мог ошибиться.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Поттеры его не заметили. Сидели у себя на диване, совсем таком же, как в сгоревшем доме в Годриковой лощине, точнее – Лили сидела, а Джеймс валялся, положив ей голову на колени, и смеялся, а она что-то рассказывала… Может, здесь – не обязательно ад? А каждому по заслугам его?

 

Сириус очень хотел спросить. Он бы не стал задерживаться, он совсем не собирался навязываться и изображать третьего лишнего, он только хотел узнать – наверняка узнать, что они счастливы. Тут. Вот так. Вдвоем. Сириус даже сумел подтащить свою сферу вплотную к их окну, - у них в шаре был почти настоящий дом, с мебелью и окошком с дурацкими занавесочками в мелкий цветочек, - но как ни молотил он кулаками в равнодушное гибкое стекло, оно не поддавалось. А Лили и Джеймс – не слышали.

 

И он сдался, отступая в центр своего прозрачного мирка, отпуская… Себя или их – Сириус и сам толком не понял. Но к тем, кто в шаре был не один, больше не рвался. Даже к Рему с Тонкс. Прилип к стеклу, расплющивая нос, вглядываясь до рези в глазах, пытаясь понять: как же так? Когда? И вечное и беспомощное: за что?

 

Стало страшно. Впервые здесь. Не того даже, что Тонкс – ведь девочка ж еще совсем! Рем – что, Рем – ладно, хотя больно, все равно дико больно… Но страшно было не это. Страшно, что они не выглядели счастливыми. Рем сидел в старом потертом кресле с высокой спинкой, Тонкс почему-то на подушке у его ног, положив руку ему на колени и прижавшись к ней виском. И вроде все хорошо, только вот… Они не смотрели друг на друга. И не улыбались. И…

 

Сириус отвернулся от уплывающего прочь шара и обхватил себя руками. Ему вдруг стало холодно.

 

А когда в каком-то из слабо освещенных шаров мелькнула знакомая рыжая шевелюра – стало еще и тошно. Но к Уизли он не полез. Не хотел выяснять – кто. Побоялся. Сириус Блэк – струсил. Дожили. Точнее – доумерли. Очень смешно. Жаль только посмешить некого. Были мародеры, да все вышли. Рассажены по стеклянным садочкам, как бабочки в коллекции какого-нибудь безумного энтомолога. Все думают, что Она – с косой, а Она – с сачком. А на голове – это не капюшон, это накомарник. И баночка с эфиром на поясе. Стеклянная, круглая, поблескивающая…

 

Он что, сходит с ума? О чем он вообще?

 

Ах да, мародеры. Точно.

 

Питер, кстати, тоже был здесь. И вот к нему-то Сириус полез. Очень уж хотелось глотку ему пощупать. Пусть даже толку чуть, как с Беллой, но хоть на секунду придавить, придушить крысу…

 

Не вышло. Забился в дальний конец своего бычьего пузыря – он и впрямь был какой-то мутный, его шар, даже у сестрицы не такой, - и только зубами стучал и трясся. Слышно, конечно, не было, но Сириус видел: стучат. Жаль, не достать.

 

Видно, надо, чтобы желание объединиться было обоюдным. Объединиться. Слиться в экстазе. Брачное агентство какое-то, а не загробный мир.

 

Хотя Альбус, вон, с каким-то стариком… Сидят за столом, спорят, бородами трясут…Альбус, мать вашу… Неужели нас вообще всех перебили?

 

Нет, он не будет думать о Гарри. И о том, что обитатель вот того бледного шара – еще совсем-совсем мальчишка. Нельзя бояться. Бояться – нельзя. 

 

А потом Сириус снова увидел Беллу. Но уже не одну.

 

Вспомнил ли он рассказы Гарри о произошедшем на кладбище перед гибелью Седрика Диггори или просто каким-то нутряным, не имеющим ничего общего с логикой чутьем понял, что это за уродливый младенец на руках у сестры, но сомнений не было. Точнее – были, но совсем иного толка: секунд пять он мучительно решал, можно ли убивать дитя, даже если оно – такое. И не дитя вовсе, а обломок… Пока не спохватился, что раз здесь – то уже все. Уже ничего не надо.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Сириус отошел от стекла, уселся посреди своей сферы, скрестив ноги по-турецки.

 

Было тихо, пусто и бессмысленно. Все получилось, да? Дорогой ценой, чудовищно дорогой… Но – получилось. Это главное. И это здорово.

 

Вот только… что ему теперь делать? Так и болтаться в этой склянке? Вечно?

 

От накатившего приступа паники болезненно сжался желудок, и Сириус заозирался по сторонам, выискивая шар с дементором.

 

И ведь нашел.

 

Правда, не с дементором, а…

 

Но так даже лучше. Потому что дементоров нельзя не бояться, но невозможно ненавидеть. А здесь, в этом рождественско-елочно-гирляндовом посмертии, очень надо кого-то ненавидеть… Раз уж не получилось – любить.

 

А ненавидеть Северуса Снейпа у него всегда получалось блестяще. Лучше, чем Питера, лучше, чем Беллу. И даже лучше, чем того уродца на руках у Беллы, впервые в… ну, не в жизни же? Кажется, некоторым девочкам надо умереть, чтобы начать играть в дочки-матери. Чушь какая в голову лезет.

 

Сириус вскочил на ноги и навалился на гладкий изогнутый бок своей сферы, направляя ее к той, в которой сидел за столом объект его многолетней ненависти. 

 

Стоп. За столом? Откуда у Сопливуса мебель? Он что, все-таки не один? Сириус прильнул к стеклу, вглядываясь. Нет, шар блеклый, как у всех одиночек, и совершенно прозрачный. И компанию его обитателю составляют только массивный письменный стол да придвинутый к нему стул. Хотя – нет. Еще книги: две увесистых стопки на столешнице. Штук десять, не меньше.

 

Как устроился, а?! За какие, интересно, это заслуги? Сириус оскалился и раздраженно хлопнул ладонями по поверхности сферы. Ведь если этот гад не захочет…

 

А он не хочет. Даже хуже - не видит. Сидит, уставившись в одну точку, морда застывшая, как у покойника. А сферы уже расходятся. Да что же это такое!

 

\- Снейп! Мать твою! Сопливус!

 

Услышал. Уставился, как... Как будто ему неинтересно. Безразлично, скучно, неважно… Ну, бесится Блэк в своем аквариуме, подумаешь… Рррр… Но ведь должно же быть что-то, чем его можно зацепить? Разозлить? Как? Устроить вечер воспоминаний? Некогда, некогда… Заинтересовать? Чем – он же помер позже, значит видел больше…

 

Там. А здесь?

 

\- Я твоего лорда видел! – проорал Сириус, пытаясь удержать упрямо отползающий в сторону шар. И в приступе идиотского вдохновения добавил: - В гробу!

 

Есть!

 

Как _Lumos_ сработал: в пустых черных глазах вспыхнул весьма и весьма живой интерес. А мгновение спустя стул отлетел в сторону, а Снейп навалился на стекло со своей стороны.

 

Удар, гул, мурашки по коже, звон в ушах, и уже нет стекла, а клюв, заменяющий Сопливусу нос, почти упирается Сириусу в подбородок:

 

\- Где ты его видел? Здесь?

 

И Сириус вдруг чувствует себя почти счастливым. Все-таки получилось!

 

 

 

* * *

 

Все детали загробных странствий Сириуса Снейп вытащил из него за несколько минут. Не иначе, у Пожирателей допросы вести наловчился, паскуда. После чего, казалось, утратил к пришельцу всякий интерес, поднял с прозрачного пола стул и сел к столу ровно в той же позе, в какой застал его Сириус.

 

Второй стул в шаре так и не появился.

 

Но это почему-то не злило, а напротив, поднимало настроение. Сириус подумал, что впервые после падения в эту проклятую арку чувствует себя… ну да, живым. Он решительно сдвинул книги с края стола и уселся боком к Сопливусу, демонстративно болтая ногами.

 

Снейп раздраженно поморщился. Ха! Не надолго же его хватило.

 

Сириус взял одну из его книг, открыл… Пустые белые листы. Совершенно пустые и неестественно белые. Сириус взглянул на Снейпа – тот равнодушно смотрел в сторону.

 

\- Так я тебе и поверил, - пробормотал Сириус, открывая второй том. Третий, четвертый… Везде одно и то же.

 

\- Тебе непременно надо проверить все образцы, чтобы уловить закономерность? – не выдержал Cнейп.

 

\- Так для тебя они тоже пустые?

 

Сопливус поджал губы и посмотрел на него, как на идиота. Потом усмехнулся:

 

\- Как бы мне ни хотелось, чтобы содержание этих фолиантов отражало интеллектуальный уровень читающего, но должен с сожалением констатировать, что они, по-видимому, выполняют иную функцию.

 

\- И какую же? Это что, твоя версия персонального ада? Книги, которые ты не можешь прочесть?

 

\- Сколько пафоса. Впрочем, вполне правдоподобно. С тебя бы сталось воспринимать происходящее в этой, - Снейп дернул подбородком в сторону огоньков за стеклом, - елочной гирлянде как посмертное воздаяние за грехи и заслуги.

 

\- А как его воспринимаешь ты?

 

Снейп немного помолчал, не пытаясь, однако, и дальше разыгрывать безразличие. Разглядывал Сириуса со странным задумчивым выражением, как будто решал, стоит ли поддерживать разговор. И ответил, когда Сириус уже начал придумывать новый способ его спровоцировать:

 

\- Я полагаю, что все здесь происходящее – не что иное, как галлюцинации, генерируемые моим умирающим мозгом под действием яда.

 

О как. Сопливус как пуп земли, ни больше ни меньше.

 

\- Чушь, - весело сообщил ему Сириус, - эта «гирлянда» вполне себе существует и без тебя. Я же сразу сюда попал, пока ты еще жив был.

 

Снейп снова поглядел на него, как на недоумка, и секунду спустя Сириусу пришлось с ним согласиться:

 

\- Ну да, для тебя это всего лишь слова твоей же собственной галлюцинации.

 

А ведь идея с галлюцинациями работает в обе стороны. Что, если это он всё еще падает в Арку, а все шары, их обитатели и спор с Сопливусом - его, Сириуса Блэка, предсмертные видения? Идиотские, кто бы спорил, но, если честно, – вполне соответствующие его представлениям о мире.

 

Блин.

 

\- Поздравляю, смерть пошла тебе на пользу: ты, кажется, начал соображать.

 

Легилименция?

 

\- Ты можешь здесь колдовать?

 

\- Разумеется, нет. Тяжелая работа мысли просто начертана у тебя на лбу.

 

Слова, слова… Слова, которые ничего не меняют и не объясняют. Сириус соскочил со стола и пробежался по сфере, насколько позволяли ее размеры. Они, кстати, заметно увеличились. Камера на двоих.

 

Должен быть способ проверить, галлюцинация это или нет. Если Сопливус сделает что-то, чего по представлениям Сириуса он сделать никак не может… Сириус остановился и внимательно посмотрел на соседа по камере, то есть сфере. Нос крючком, сальные патлы и глаза как две дырки в снегу. И чего он, интересно, не сможет сделать? Чтоб никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах? Сказать, чтобы сам придумал? Но это будет уже не чистый эксперимент. Да-да, Сопливус, представь себе, Сириус Блэк знаком с этой концепцией.

 

Плохо. Разговаривать с ним еще и мысленно – это очень плохо и работает на версию с предсмертным бредом. Не годится.

 

А если пойти от противного? Ведь если происходящее не бред и Снейп – настоящий, то можно убедить его, что это не галлюцинация. И пусть потом сам голову ломает, как убедить в этом Сириуса.

 

Так. И чего же, по представлениям Сопливуса, никогда не сможет сделать Сириус Блэк?

 

Нет, не так. Чего подсознание Снейпа не позволило бы ему сделать ни за что и никогда?

 

Сириус радостно ухмыльнулся, шагнул к Снейпу, нагнулся, запуская ладонь в темные, слипшиеся сосульками пряди, крепко обхватывая ладонью затылок…

 

И поцеловал. Взасос. Качественно так.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Свою ошибку он понял через считанные мгновения. Во-первых, Снейп, скотина такая, ответил на поцелуй. Во-вторых, можно было сколько угодно пенять на двенадцать лет в Азкабане, голодный паек и потерю квалификации, но врать себе Сириус так и не научился. Ему действительно понравилось.

 

Осознание этого факта потрясло его настолько, что он шарахнулся от Сопливуса, чуть не свалил стол, врезавшись в него бедром, по ходу дела успел поразиться тому, как замечательно образуются гематомы на бесплотном, по идее, - ну, в крайнем случае мертвом, хотя менее мертвым он себя еще никогда не чувствовал, - теле, и в конце концов приземлился на пятую точку, ошалело хлопая глазами на зардевшегося как маков цвет Снейпа. То еще зрелище.

 

– Твою мать, - подвел итог Сириус. Эксперимент с очевидностью провалился, но почему?

 

– Ты ж всю дорогу за Лили бегал, – возмущенно обвинил он… кого? Реального Снейпа или плод своих собственных фантазий? И откуда, в таком случае, у Сириуса подобные фантазии?

 

\- А ты, судя по всему, так и не научился отличать любовь от банальной похоти, - сварливо ответили ему.

 

Блин. Ну блин же!

 

Они помолчали.

 

\- Ну и для чего это было? - наконец поинтересовался Снейп. – Неужели ты пытался мне доказать, что обладаешь свободой воли и, следовательно, являешься самостоятельной личностью, а не игрой моего воображения?

 

\- Докажешь тут, - буркнул Сириус, не глядя на него.

 

\- Отчего же, - неожиданно возразил Снейп, - идея неплохая. И, в общем, вполне себя оправдывающая.

 

Сириус недоверчиво покосился на него: сидит, подперев рукой щеку, морда задумчивая. Румянец уже сошел.

 

\- Насколько я разбираюсь в психологии вообще и в своей психологии в частности, на реализацию подавленного сексуального влечения эта фантазия никак не тянет. За поцелуем должен был последовать бурный секс, либо – в случае очень мощного внутреннего запрета - должен был вмешаться какой-либо внешний фактор, препятствующий…

 

\- Какой еще фактор?

 

\- Не знаю. Ты мог, например, превратиться в собаку. Или сферу могло разорвать на две, как было у тебя с Беллой. Но уж точно ты не сидел бы на полу, хлопая ресницами и краснея, как девица, которую впервые в жизни облапали.

 

\- Что?! – взвился Сириус, вскочил на ноги и сгреб Сопливуса за грудки, поднимая его со стула – да и с пола заодно. В данный момент Сириус был совсем не против, чтобы их растащило по разным сферам.

 

Только вот у Снейпа явно были другие планы. Даже не пытаясь сопротивляться, он болтался в захвате, как придушенная кошка, и только недовольно морщил свой безразмерный нос.

 

\- Не понимаю, чем ты недоволен? – просипел он. - Ты же сам желал убедить меня в том, что сей вариант загробного царства существует на самом деле – тебе это удалось. Так в чем проблема?

 

Сириус медленно разжал пальцы. Прозрачная поверхность под подошвами мягко вздрогнула, когда на нее опустилась вторая пара ног.

 

\- Проблема в том, - проворчал он, - что я только тебе это доказал. А кто убедит в реальности происходящего меня?

 

\- Ты предпочитаешь думать, что испытываешь нереализованное сексуальное влечение в мой адрес? – ехидно спросил Снейп.

 

Сириус выругался. Перевел дыхание и выругался снова, старательно вспоминая весь накопленный за тридцать семь лет запас нецензурщины.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Второй стул у них так и не появился. Зато образовалась кушетка. Даже, скорее, топчан, неприятно напомнивший Сириусу его азкабанский лежак. Но поскольку вид лежащего соседа по сфере явно раздражал Снейпа, Сириус валялся на жестком топчане почти с удовольствием.

 

Ответный ход не заставил себя долго ждать.

 

\- А Поттера ты тут не видел? – с напускным безразличием поинтересовался Снейп.

 

\- Видел, - с удовольствием сообщил Сириус. – У них с Лили очень уютный шар, совсем как настоящий дом. И они в нем счастливы.

 

\- Да не этого Поттера. Не Джеймса.

 

Сириуса прошиб пот.

 

\- Не дождешься, скотина, - очень тихо произнес он, садясь на кушетке. – Нет здесь Гарри. И еще долго-долго не будет.

 

\- Почему ты так решил?

 

\- Потому что я его не видел!

 

\- И ты, конечно, уверен, что видел всех, кто уже умер. Без исключения.

 

\- Тех, кто мне важен, – всех! – отрезал Сириус, запоздало понимая, что подставляется, подобной формулировкой включая Сопливуса в число тех, кто ему небезразличен. Но Снейп не воспользовался его промашкой.

 

\- Регула ты тоже видел?

 

Шах.

 

Откуда? Что именно брата Сириус и не встретил… Это не легилименция. Значит… Неужели все-таки галлюцинации? И все это – просто предсмертный бред?

 

Видимо, отчаяние достаточно явственно отразилось на его лице, потому что Снейп вдруг устало вздохнул и объяснил уже без издевки:

 

\- Ты же сам мне рассказывал обо всех, кого тут видел.

 

\- Тьфу ты! – Сириус обнаружил, что сидит, вцепившись в обивку кушетки, и разжал пальцы. Лунки ногтей отозвались болью. Он помотал головой и нервно рассмеялся: - Какая ж ты все-таки скотина, Сопливус. Лишь бы гадость сказать…

 

\- Нет, - с той же усталой интонацией возразил тот, и Сириус похолодел, еще не зная, что сейчас услышит, но уже понимая собачьим своим чутьем, что Снейп не врет. - Это, к сожалению, правда. Если Лорд здесь, то и Поттер тоже.

 

Шах и мат.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Сириус метался по сфере, как пес на цепи по опостылевшему двору. Снейп забился на кушетку, залез с ногами и, похоже, искренне жалел, что пожертвовал одиночеством в угоду любопытству.

 

Надо было что-то делать. Потому что… Кажется, у собак это называется «сшибкой». Сириус точно знал, что Снейп говорит правду: Гарри должен умереть, чтобы сдох, наконец, Волдеморт. И в то же время – был совершенно уверен, что этого не могло произойти. Вот не могло, и все. И это противоречие между логикой, знанием и - внутренней убежденностью, никакого отношения к логике не имеющей, но не менее сильной, заставляло Сириуса с рычанием кидаться на прозрачные стены. Буквально.

 

Он должен проверить. Должен, или просто сойдет с ума.

 

\- Выпусти меня. Твою мать, Снейп, выпусти меня отсюда! Что тебе, трудно меня придушить?

 

\- Зачем?

 

Сириус даже остановился:

 

\- Ты совсем идиот?

 

Снейп скривился, но все-таки соизволил объяснить:

 

\- Ну вывалишься ты отсюда, снова станешь видеть содержимое других шаров – и что? Будешь все их проверять в поисках Поттера? Ты хоть примерно представляешь – сколько их там? Хотя, конечно, если тебе просто надо себя чем-то занять, - он слез с топчана и направился к Сириусу. – Занятие ничем не хуже, чем ловля собственного хвоста, которой ты предаешься все последнее…

 

Договорить ему Сириус не дал. Запечатал рот ладонью. На секунду, и тут же отдернул – не ровен час, Сопливус полезет в драку, а сфера сочтет это сигналом к разделению.

 

\- У тебя есть идея получше?

 

\- У меня?

 

\- У тебя, Сопливус, у тебя. И не надо делать вид, что тебе не интересно – иначе бы ты до сих пор читал свои пустые книжки в гордом одиночестве.

 

\- Мне не интересно, Блэк. Я знаю, чем все закончилось. Мне просто скучно, а ты меня развлекаешь.

 

\- Врешь.

 

Снейп покачал головой и вернулся на кушетку.

 

\- Что, Альбус никогда тебе не лгал?

 

Сириус ляпнул это безо всякого расчета, просто по наитию, и сам поразился, когда понял, что выпущенная в белый свет стрела попала в яблочко. Снейп застыл. Просто замер, присев на одну пятку и забыв поднять на топчан вторую ногу, сосредоточенно глядя перед собой.

 

А Сириус смотрел на глубокую морщину, залегшую между бровями Снейпа, и радостно скалился. Думай, Сопливус, думай. Ты урод и сволочь, но мозги у тебя всегда работали отлично.

 

 

 

* * *

 

\- Некромант нам не поможет, он работает только с телом, а как извлечь информацию из своего трупа, мне не известно, - теперь уже Снейп расхаживал по сфере, размышляя на ходу – и почему-то вслух.

 

Сириус, оседлав стул, крутил головой вслед развевающейся мантии. Очень хотелось спросить, долго ли Сопливус отрабатывал такую походку, но Сириус был слишком заинтересован в результате этих рассуждений, чтобы отвлекать Снейпа.

 

\- Медиум мог бы решить проблему, но толкового медиума в Хогвартсе нет. Сомневаюсь, что через хрусталь от Сибиллы можно добиться более внятных ответов, чем при личном контакте.

 

\- А почему обязательно в Хогвартсе?

 

Снейп притормозил на повороте и смерил Сириуса презрительным взглядом:

 

\- Соскучился по Азкабану? Или полагаешь, что заключенных стали снабжать свежей прессой?

 

\- А почему если медиум – то непременно в Азкабане? – упрямо возразил Сириус. – Это не запрещенная магия. И даже не слишком темная.

 

\- Чудесно, Блэк. Назови мне имена – и я подумаю, как с ними можно связаться. С твоими знакомыми медиумами не из числа Пожирателей смерти.

 

Секунд десять они буравили друг друга взглядами, после чего Снейп театрально развел руками и продолжил нарезать круги вокруг стола. Только теперь уже молча.

 

У Сириуса в голове было совершенно пусто, если не считать запоздалого сожаления о пренебрежении фамильными искусствами Блэков – глядишь, сейчас бы пригодились. А потом из этой пустоты выплыло очередное воспоминание о Гарри. Точнее – об одном из рассказов Гарри.

 

\- _Priori Incantatem._

 

Снейп снова притормозил, но тут же двинулся дальше, отрицательно мотнув головой:

 

\- Вероятность ничтожна.

 

\- У тебя есть идея получше? – пародируя его язвительный тон, спросил Сириус.

 

\- Нет. Но тебя убили не _Авадой_ , меня – тоже, так что этот вариант в любом случае отпадает.

 

\- А как?

 

\- Что – как? – раздраженно переспросил Снейп.

 

Отвлекать его явно не стоило, но Сириусу неожиданно показалось очень важным это узнать.

 

\- Как тебя убили?

 

В шаре вдруг стало очень тихо. Снейп молчал, разглядывая огоньки чужих сфер у себя под ногами. Сириус уже почти привык к тому, что ходить приходится, словно по ночному небу, а сейчас это вновь бросилось в глаза. Но сдаваться он не собирался.

 

\- Ты что-то говорил про яд. Тебя отравили? Тебя?!

 

Снейп вздохнул. Пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, в чем при желании можно было расслышать «псина настырная». В данный момент у Сириуса такого желания не возникло – получить ответ на свой вопрос казалось более важным.

 

\- Нагини прокусила яремную вену. По приказу Лорда. Скорее всего, потом сожрала тело. Удовлетворен?

 

Сириус сглотнул, не зная, что сказать.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Потом они прикидывали варианты уже вдвоем.

 

\- Что нужно, чтобы стать привидением? – требовательно спросил Снейп.

 

\- Бояться смерти, - пожал плечами Сириус.

 

\- Неверно.

 

\- Как неверно? Мне Безголовый Ник сам говорил!

 

Снейп нетерпеливо поморщился:

 

\- Это мотив, а не принцип работы. У тебя может быть мотив – желание кого-то прикончить. Но если ты скажешь _Avada_ _Kedavra_ …

 

\- Если при этом желания убить у тебя не будет, оно не сработает, - ухмыльнулся Сириус.

 

Снейп сбился, замолчал на секунду, потом раздраженно тряхнул сальными волосами:

 

\- Дурацкий пример. Возьми любое другое заклинание, хоть то же _Incendio_ – оно сработает вне зависимости от мотивов применения.

 

\- Ну хорошо. Так что, по-твоему, нужно, чтобы стать привидением?

 

\- Не знаю.

 

\- Блеск.

 

Некоторое время они молчали, Снейп бездумно, как казалось Сириусу, перекладывал фолианты на столе, а Сириус следил за движениями его рук. Тоже ни о чем особо не думая. И, как это обычно у него бывало, воспоминание пришло само.

 

\- Ник говорил: волшебник должен еще при жизни решить, что он этого хочет.

 

Снейп уже привычно посмотрел на него, как на идиота.

 

\- И что нам это дает, по-твоему? Или ты предусмотрительно оставил распоряжения душеприказчикам - перевести тебя в газообразное состояние в случае непредвиденной кончины?

 

\- Да погоди ты! Это, как ты сам говоришь… Тьфу, нет, не мотив. Это как раз алгоритм. Но сейчас это не важно!

 

\- А что важно? – скептицизма в голосе Снейпа вдруг стало меньше.

 

\- Решение. Волшебник должен принять решение – что он этого хочет. Это – главное. А оттуда или отсюда…

 

\- Чушь, - отозвался Снейп, но обычной экспрессии в голосе не было. – Мир был бы полон привидений.

 

\- С чего бы? – Сириусу вдруг стало весело. Бродяга где-то глубоко внутри него уже почуял верное направление и, радостно виляя хвостом, бежал по следу. – Основной мотив у нас какой? Страх смерти. А чего бояться тем, кто уже здесь? Потому и не возвращаются.

 

\- А таких умных, как мы с тобой, больше, конечно, не нашлось, - Снейп ехидничал уже явно по инерции, взгляд у него стал рассеянным, как всегда при обдумывании нового варианта, а Сириус вдруг поймал себя на том, что ему приятно слышать это «мы».

 

 

 

* * *

 

Это было похоже на аппарацию, только сильно растянутую во времени. Как иногда бывает во сне, когда все замедляется, плывет, и словно смотришь со дна озера - через толщу воды – на стоящий на берегу замок. И в итоге получилось как-то совсем просто, словно и не нарушали они один из основных законов мироздания. Только ломило запястье, в которое вцепился костлявыми пальцами Снейп, да осел в памяти обрывок жутковатой считалочки, которую тот бормотал при переходе:

 

_Солнце капает с листочков_

_на травинки и на кочки,_

_проливается в могилу,_

_некроманту дает силу._

 

А потом все вокруг посерело и поблекло, и они оказались в Большом зале Хогвартса, только в каком-то призрачном его варианте. Все вокруг: стены, столы, потолочные перекрытия, даже звездное небо над головой, в котором парили свечи, - переливалось различными оттенками серого, от пыльного до серебряного, и даже немного просвечивало. В зале было пусто, тихо и немного не по себе. В центре красовалась огромная рождественская ель, тоже совершенно седая, словно заиндевевшая.

 

Хорошо хоть Снейп остался привычно черным, хоть и несколько побледневшим. Пока Сириус оглядывался по сторонам, он был занят тем, что водил рукой сквозь призрачную столешницу слизеринского стола и спинки стульев.

 

И, разумеется, не заметил появившуюся в дальнем конце зала дородную мужскую фигуру в коричневом балахоне.

 

Сириус, не долго думая – ну, в самом деле, некогда было, - схватил его за руку и затащил под ближайший стол. Идиотизм, конечно, если рассудить – наверняка их темные мантии были видны через похожую на заиндевевшее стекло столешницу и вуаль скатерти. Но прежде, чем Снейп успел ему об этом сообщить, а заодно в очередной раз высказаться насчет его мыслительных способностей, Сириус зажал ему ладонью рот, указывая свободной рукой на напевающего на ходу… Толстого Монаха?

 

Хаффлпаффское привидение, куда более осязаемое и реальное, чем стены школы, прошло мимо, слегка переваливаясь на ходу. Массивные янтарные четки в пухлых пальцах проплыли, покачиваясь, у самого носа Снейпа, и Монах удалился восвояси сквозь высокие двустворчатые двери зала. В буквальном смысле - сквозь, разумеется.

 

\- Так это что же, привидения вообще все так видят, кроме как друг друга? – ошарашено пробормотал Сириус, тут же спохватившись, что отпустил Снейпа – убрал руку с его физиономии, - а значит сейчас придется выслушивать очередную тираду на тему «должно быть очевидно даже идиоту».

 

Не пришлось.

 

Снейп сидел, положив подбородок на кулак, а тот – на острое колено, и задумчиво смотрел вслед привидению.

 

\- Похоже на то…

 

Они подождали еще минуту, потом Сириус завозился, намереваясь выбраться из импровизированного убежища. Умом он понимал, что можно просто встать на ноги – выпрямиться прямо сквозь стол, - но делать этого почему-то категорически не хотелось.

 

\- Ну что, пошли? Поищем кого-нибудь?

 

\- Зачем?

 

\- Как зачем? Нам же надо выяснить…

 

\- Мы это и тут прекрасно сделаем.

 

\- Ночью? Ты что, не видишь, что свечи горят и нет никого?

 

\- Именно ночью, - Снейп неожиданно улыбнулся, почти мечтательно. – Это же Хогвартс, Блэк. Не пройдет и получаса, как сюда заявится кто-нибудь из малолетних нарушителей режима. Я его напугаю до усрачки, и он нам все выложит.

 

Сириус сначала опешил, а потом расхохотался. И уселся поудобнее - ждать.

 

 

 

* * *

 

В самом деле, прошло совсем немного времени, и двери Большого зала с едва слышным скрипом приоткрылись. Потом так же тихо закрылись. А до обострившегося слуха Сириуса донеслись тихие шаги двух пар ног.

 

\- Твою мать, - прошептал он, подаваясь вперед.

 

Снейп вцепился ему в плечо и, не давая высунуться, зашипел в ухо:

 

\- Тихо! Спугнешь. 

 

\- Но это же…

 

\- Мантия. Вижу.

 

\- Но как? Когда? – тысячи вопросов крутились на языке, но сформулировать их вслух Сириусу не удалось: Снейп вернул любезность, зажав ему ладонью рот.

 

И тут мальчишки сняли мантию. Буквально в двух шагах от них.

 

\- А тут не заметят? – осторожно поинтересовался невысокий мальчик, тревожно крутя головой, увенчанной до боли знакомыми, хоть и казавшимися седыми, вихрами. Сириусу даже показалось на мгновение, что они со Снейпом попали в прошлое.

 

\- Да кто? – отмахнулся второй парнишка, повыше ростом и явно постарше. – Пошли, Ал, посмотришь поближе. А то ваши слизняки и не поверят, что ты тут был, если подробно не опишешь.

 

Младший обиженно вздохнул, но потрусил следом за… братом? Сходство между мальчишками было несомненным, хотя и не столь разительным, как между этим Алом и маленьким Джеймсом. Или Гарри.

 

\- Ал? – чуть слышно повторил Снейп, когда мальчишки прошли мимо и направились к ёлке. – Что ж, Блэк, должен признать: ты оказался прав. Никто, кроме Поттера не сподобился бы назвать ребенка в честь Альбуса Дамблдора.

 

\- Но – в Слизерине? – почему-то серебристая змейка на мантии младшего из мальчиков потрясла Сириуса больше всего.

 

\- Отольются кошке, - пробормотал Снейп, предусмотрительно отодвинувшись от него подальше.

 

Но Сириусу совсем не хотелось драться. Хотелось… Он сам не мог понять – чего.

 

\- Ну что, будешь его расспрашивать? – после небольшой паузы негромко спросил Снейп.

 

Мальчишки все еще топтались у ёлки.

 

\- Да нет, наверное, - так же тихо отозвался Сириус. – Главное и так понятно. А остальное…

 

\- Уже не наше дело?

 

Формулировка покоробила, но по сути Снейп был прав. Сириус подавил вздох и отвернулся от прохода, по которому сын Гарри уходил из Большого зала в свое, как надеялся… нет, был уверен! – Сириус, светлое будущее.

 

\- Ну что, - спросил Снейп. – Пошли?

 

 

 

* * *

 

Джеймс уже направлялся к дверям, разворачивая мантию, когда Алу показалось, что он что-то услышал – чей-то голос. Мальчик замешкался, озираясь по сторонам, но в зале было все так же пусто. И вдруг до него тихо, словно с большого расстояния, но совершенно отчетливо донеслись слова:

 

\- Как думаешь, дадут нам второй стул?

 

И насмешливое ворчание в ответ:

 

\- Отсутствие второй кровати тебя, я вижу, не беспокоит.

 

Ал замер. Джеймс нетерпеливо махнул рукой от дверей. Ал снова обвел глазами зал: никого. Даже привидений нет.

 

Только качается на елке большой серебристо-зеленый шар. Нет, красный с золотой звездой… Или все-таки зеленый?


End file.
